


Fourteen

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: The Balcony Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: COVID 19, Ficlet, M/M, and they were...balcony mates?, quaratine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: Grantaire is isolating. He's got his apartment, his incredibly fluctuating motivation, and his balcony for that coveted outside world. He also might have that cute guy a couple balconies down who, doesn't he ever go inside???One day posted a day as ya boi isolates themselves too
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: The Balcony Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712323
Comments: 59
Kudos: 140





	1. Day 1

Grantaire was lying on his couch. He had been here for a while, and he could swear that there was something he was meant to be doing but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what that was.

Well, he knew that he _could_ be doing his readings, or the dishes. But here he was instead, lying on his couch, scrolling through facebook. He knew that that was probably a bad idea, all the talk about Corona was stressing him out. The memes though, top tier. He skipped past some barely hidden racism, having at least that much common sense not to start an argument in the comments, and decided that it really was time to get off the couch. He rolled, hit the floor and stared at his window. While he was on this self-care kick, two whole things wow, he might as well sit outside for a bit, get his state mandated sunshine. 

He picked himself up, groaning a little, and stepped out onto the balcony. He stretched, arms high over his head, breathing deep. Yep, his inner house plant was certainly pleased with that. He leant over the railing, turning and stretching his neck. On its rotation to the left, he stopped, startled. There was someone on the balcony two over from him. A man sitting with a newspaper and a mug of something, peering at him through glasses perched on his nose and hidden in bright curls. 

“Uh, good morning?” Grantaire said after a moment.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon.” The man said, a little confused.

“Yes. Yep.” He looked away and considered going back inside but goddamn it he was not going to be chased off of his own balcony by some guy in his state mandated sunshine happy time. Even if that guy was incredibly attractive and still staring at him. “How’s it going?”

The guy blinked, “I’m fine, thank you” he replied politely and then after a moment, “How are you?”

Grantaire smirked, looking back out over the ledge, “Peachy.”

The guy looked back into his apartment as a loud crash sounded from inside, then he stood, picking up his mug. “I have to go, have a good afternoon.” 

And he was off. Grantaire suddenly found that he wasn’t in the mood for being in the sun anymore.


	2. Day 2

Grantaire had done the dishes. He had even cleaned the stove, then the rest of the kitchen, and he was now sat in the middle of the floor, reorganising the drawers. That’s how he found himself when his phone rang, suddenly loud in the quiet of his apartment. 

“Grantaire!” Jehan’s voice came from his phone, “I’m in the street!”

Grantaire laughed, picking his phone and himself up and crossing the room to the balcony, careful to avoid stepping on any of the mugs that were scattered around him. “I’m coming!”

It was colder outside today, and Grantaire shivered as he stepped out. Sure enough, there was Jehan, waving at him from the street. “Can you see me?” They said, as if they weren’t wearing a neon green raincoat like some sort of highlighter.

Grantaire laughed again, “Yes, Jehan, I can see you. What are you doing? Come-” He pulled the phone away and called down, “Come up! It’s cold!”

He saw the figure of Jehan jump and then run down towards the building. He shook his head fondly, and shivered again. Tea, he thought. 

A cough from his left, and Grantaire turned to see that guy again. The one on the balcony.

“Dude!” He said, the word tumbling from his lips, “Go inside, it’s cold!”

The guy shook his head miserably, “Can’t. I mopped the floor.”

A pause. “You trapped yourself outside?” He finally said.

The guy nodded. “Only for another 15 minutes or so, it’s okay.”

Grantaire was already heading inside, where he skipped over the mugs and grabbed a blanket from the couch. “I hope you’re a good catch,” he said, back on the balcony and bundling it up.

The guy’s eyes went wide, “Oh I- you don’t need to-”

Grantaire waved his hand, “Stop, this is going to happen. You’ll freeze out here, jeez you didn’t even grab a jumper or anything.” He motioned his throwing action and finally the guy stood up and came to the edge of the balcony. Grantaire threw it and for a long moment he thought it was going to undershoot and end up down in the street and then there, long fingers reaching for it and clutching it to his chest. 

“Thanks,” He said, “Uh, sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Oh. Grantaire.”

“Thank you Grantaire.” He said, and gave him a genuine smile, wrapping the blanket around himself. “I’m Enjolras.”

“Hi Enjolras,” He said, as he heard Jehan finally crash through the door, “I gotta go, but uh, nice to meet you. Stay warm.”

Jehan was delighted with the apartment’s new decoration, and eagerly sat in the middle of the Mug Circle while Grantaire pressed another mug full of tea into their hands, watching them defrost. He wondered if balcony guy, Enjolras, was doing the same.


	3. Day 3

The sun was back today, and Grantaire was very pleased to see it. There was only so many times you could pace a room before you were clawing to go outside, and he missed his balcony. Jeez, he’d only been inside 3 days, and you’d think he would be an expert at it by now with how he had been living the rest of his life, but it was kinda getting to him.

So he quite happily packed himself a little picnic lunch and a cup of coffee and opened up all the windows, letting the warmth and fresh air in. Grantaire was in a much better mood, sitting himself to his balcony picnic and basking in the sun. Maybe if it were still nice enough, he and Jehan could eat dinner out here too. That would be nice. 

He could almost forget, out here, what was happening below and everywhere else. He could just pretend that he was having a day at home. He felt bad at himself forgetting. 

Grantaire sighed, it would do him no good to get too in his head about this. He had a balcony, and a sandwich, and a very strong coffee. He would stay home and stay safe and sit in the sun. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Came a voice.

Grantaire blinked, “I don’t have change.”

Enjolras cracked a grin, sitting at his own table. “I think I owe you anyway,” he said, waving Grantaire’s bundled up blanket. 

“Oh uh-” Grantaire started as Enjolras lobbed the bundle back over the centre balcony. “Thanks!” 

Enjolras smiled, sitting back down and pulling his mug towards him. The sun suited him.

“Are you out for coffee then?” Grantaire asked, gesturing to Enjolras’ with his full arms.

“Yeah,” Enjolras replied, lifting his mug, “My favourite café, I’ve been coming here for years.”

Grantaire grinned, and paused long enough to throw the blanket back inside, “Mind if I join you?” He asked.

Enjolras swept his arm invitingly, “Please do.”

He sat, and lifted his own mug towards the other balcony, “Cheers.”


	4. Day 4

“I just don’t understand how you’re eating that.”

“What?” Enjolras said, “It’s fine.”

“It’s literally not fine,” Grantiare said, “You are eating a banana and cheese toastie.” 

Enjolras paused, “Yeah?”

“Enjolras.” He tried again, “You’re eating a _banana_ -”

“And cheese toastie, yeah. You should try one.” 

Grantaire just sat there for a minute. Well, this day was already so goddamn weird, it might as well happen. “Fine,” He said finally, getting up, “but I already know I’m going to regret this.”

Enjolras just smiled at him innocently, taking an other bite out of his crime against humanity.

Grantaire ducked back into his place, shaking his head as he made the sandwich and placed it in the sandwich press. He made his way back to the door fame of the balcony, just so Enjolras could see his disappointed look.

Enjolras seemed to find this amusing which was _not_ what he was intending, but he found his own lips quirking up after a moment and he had to school his features into something more appropriate for the loss of his dignity. 

“Watch out,” Enjolras said, “You might like it.”

Grantaire pulled a face and shook his head dramatically, going back inside. 

He came out a couple of minutes later of course. His toastie on a plate, he sat himself down, glaring at Enjolras. 

Having already finished his meal, Enjolras sat forward, his head on his hands, “Go on then.”

Grantaire brought it up to his mouth, took a bite and-

“Hmm I- I’m going to go.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Enjolras called after him.

“Shut it.” He called back, ignoring the laughter following his retreat. He did _not_ smile, and he did _not_ eat the rest of it.


	5. Day 5

“Okay,” Grantaire said, stepping out onto the balcony, “so I had an idea-” 

It wasn’t Enjolras. Or rather, it was Enjolras, but it was also the guy who lived in the apartment between them. Enjolras gave him a sheepish look from where he was sitting at his table, mug in hand. 

“I- yep. I’ll come back later. Social distancing and all that.”

***

Grantaire stuck his head out of the doorway, checking for extra company. All clear. 

“Okay,” Grantaire said, stepping out with a flourish, “so I had an idea.”

Enjolras smiled at him, “haven’t you said that already.”

Grantaire stuck his tongue out. “Do you want to hear my idea or not?”

“Yes yes of course.” Enjolras said, putting his newspaper down. “Tell me your idea.”

Grantaire held it up triumphantly, “Ta da.”

A pause, and then “What _is_ that?”

“Well,” Grantaire began, “I still say that you need to read that book, but there is no way that I am going to _throw_ it to you. So.”

So he had built a delivery system. Whatever, he had the time and plenty of stuff around the house, it’s not like he was put out or anything.

“I- wow. That’s actually really clever.”

Grantaire shrugged, “I had an essay to write.”

“So naturally you built a- is that a pulley system?” Enjolras said, standing up for a closer look. “How do you have a pulley system?”

“Oh, that.” Grantaire said, “Jehan, my roommate. They used it to rig up a sort of bracers? Suspenders?”

Enjolras had nothing to say to that. 

“Anyway, stop dilly dallying and help me with it.” Grantaire said, getting set to throw one end to him, “Ready?”

Enjolras nodded, “Ready.”

It soared beautifully and hit the rail with a clang before Enjolras pulled it towards him. “How does it work?” He said.

“So just tie this like this here,” Grantaire explained, demonstrating on his side, “Yep and then feed this through that and there we go!”

Enjolras stood back, “This actually looks like it will work.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Grantaire replied dryly. “Here, we’ll test it out.” 

He grabbed his book, “Less”, and put it in the basket, before feeding the rope through until the basket reached Enjolras’ balcony. 

“Success!” He said, quite proudly, as Enjolras lifted the book carefully out of the basket. Enjolras looked pleased. “Success.” He said again, and he meant it.


	6. Day 6

“Hey!” Enjolras said, bursting out of his apartment with one hand on his hip and the other holding up Grantaire’s copy of Less. “I can’t believe that you wanted me to read this!”

“What?” Grantaire said, “Less is a good book.” This was the first time he had come out onto the balcony before Enjolras, and also the first time that Enjolras wasn’t dressed like he was going to work. In fact it looked like he had climbed out of bed purely to yell at Grantaire.

“It’s so sad!” Enjolras said. “Like, I get the point and he ends up happy in the end but it’s just so much waste.”

Grantaire sat down. “I just think the guy’s relatable, the whole, go on an adventure just to get out of an awkward event? Classic. And y’know, he goes on this whole journey of self-discovery and that’s cool.”

“Yeah but,” Enjolras brings his hand up to his hair, “why does it take him so long? He had such an interesting life and he just, what? Coasts through it?”

“Hang on.” Grantaire says, taking in Enjolras properly for the first time. “Did you read this all yesterday? Have you even slept?”

Enjolras didn’t say anything for a long moment. “It was a captivating story.”

Grantaire grinned, “I knew you’d like it.”

Enjolras spluttered and he could feel the heat of his glare across three balconies. “I didn’t _like_ it. I just have thoughts that I want to share.”

“Sure sure, of course.” Grantaire said, trying very hard to keep a serious expression. He had a feeling his eyes were betraying him though. He paused. “So, you’ve finished the book?”

Enjolras nodded.

“Do you want another one?” He asked.

Enjolras said nothing for a long moment, and then he collapsed in the chair, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yeah.” 

Oh this was going to be fun. “Aw Enjolras, our own little book club. Featuring pjs and yelling. Isolation really brings people together.”

“Shut up and bring me another book, Grantaire.” Enjolras replied, but he grinned wide and bright.


	7. Day 7

Grantaire was on the balcony, his tea in hand. Enjolras wasn’t here yet, but that was fine. He was happy enough to soak in some sun and play on his phone. Was playing Plague Inc a morbid way to pass the time? Maybe. Was he winning? Yes.

Just as he was cursing Madagascar, Enjolras was pushed out onto the balcony by an insistent hand. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair was pulled under a shower cap.

“Hi?” Grantaire said, as Enjolras noticed him there. 

“Oh hi Grantaire.” He said giving him a genuine but embarrassed smile.

“So,” He said, putting his phone down, “I like your outfit.”

Enjolras went to run his hand through his hair, but it was stopped with a crinkling as his hand met shower cap instead. He sighed, “Courfeyrac, my friend, thought that this would be a good opportunity to dye our hair.”

Grantaire’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes.”

Enjolras glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

Grantaire hummed happily, “Yup.”

He sat forward, “So what colour are you going?”

“Red.”

“That makes so much sense.” Grantaire said, “Why does that make so much sense?”

Enjolras shrugged, “Courf thought so too, I don’t know why.”

“When is the dye set?” He asked, checking the time.

“Uhh, I think a half hour? But we were inside for a while so I’m not sure how long I have left before I’m dragged back in.” He shuddered, but he was grinning right to his eyes.

As if he had summoned him, a guy that must have been Courfeyrac stepped out onto the balcony. “Who are you talking- Oh hello.” And then, a second later, “ _Hello._ Grantaire right?”

Enjolras went red. 

Grantaire smiled, and extended a hand from his balcony in a gesture that he hoped was appreciated. “Right. You must be Courfeyrac.”

“Ooooh,” Courfeyrac said, “He’s been talking about me?” He grinned devilishly, “He’s certainly been talking about you.”

Enjolras stood up and wrapped a hand around Courf’s mouth. “I think it’s time to go check on my hair, don’t you think Courfeyrac?” He was already moving them back to the door, “See you later, Grantaire.”

He could hear a yelp and then Courfeyrac’s voice, “Yeah, see you soon Grantaire!”


	8. Day 8

Grantaire was baking. It was Easter, and although he wasn’t particularly religious, he craved some sense of normalcy. And also hot cross buns, he was craving hot cross buns. 

He had decided to spruce them up a little. Rum and raisin. He was very keen. That’s how he found himself sitting on the kitchen bench, impatiently waiting for the oven. He was looking forward to some hand made sweets. And if he was also looking forward to delivering some to Enjolras, well. That was his own business. 

Finally, _finally _his alarm went off and his hot cross buns came out of the oven. Grantaire practically bounced as he carried a plate of still steaming buns outside.__

__“Enjolras!” He called, “I will trade you fresh hot cross buns for a look at your new hair.”_ _

__He heard a long groan from inside but then Enjolras came outside onto his balcony, his hair tousled and fiery. Grantaire was enthralled. “ _Yes._ ”_ _

__Enjolras stuck his tongue out. “Don’t be mean.”_ _

__Grantaire hurried forward, “No no, I honestly love it. Cross my buns and hope to…well.”_ _

__Enjolras was quiet for a moment but then he seemed to accept it because his shoulders loosened. “I’m still not sure, to be honest with you, but it’s a change at least.”_ _

__“It’s great. Jehan would love it.” Grantaire held up the plate, “Want a hot cross bun?”_ _

__Enjolras grinned, “I would _love_ a hot cross bun.”_ _

__“Then a hot cross bun, ye shall have.” Grantaire replied, bowing deeply and almost losing the stack of buns altogether._ _

__“Oh hang on, you need the basket.” He said, pulling on the rope to send it back Grantaire’s way, “I feel bad, I always send it back empty. Oh!”_ _

__And then he darted back inside, coming back a few moments later with a cup that he balanced very carefully and put into the basket. “There.”_ _

__Grantaire watched curiously as the basket approached him. Finally it arrived and he saw the cup. Filled to the brim with-_ _

__“Sugar?” He grinned. “For your neighbour, very nice.”_ _

__He switched it out for a couple of the buns, pulled it back to Enjolras as sat down with his own bun, watching as the sun set Enjolras’ hair ablaze. Maybe he _was_ feeling a little religious. “Happy Easter, Enjolras.”_ _

__“Happy Easter Grantaire.”_ _


	9. Day 9

Grantaire was sitting on his balcony, trying to decide whether or not he needed a hoodie. Enjolras was there as well, but he was absorbed in his paper, a frown etching itself neatly into his face. Grantaire thought it best to leave him to it, and so they were sat quietly.

That’s probably why a few minutes later, the cat thought it was safe to join them. Grantaire had seen the little cat darting about around the apartment. She was a very pretty cat, and Grantaire had already fallen in love from a distance. 

He was very quietly excited, watching as she walked the rail of Enjolras’ balcony. Enjolras was oblivious, but he scoffed, and the cat flinched, speeding up and launching herself onto the centre balcony.

“Enjolras.” Grantaire murmured. 

Enjolras looked up, “Yeah?”

Grantaire quickly brought his finger to his lips, miming shhh. He pointed to the cat, sniffing the pot plant on the middle balcony.

Enjolras covered his mouth, watching the cat intently. He motioned to the rail, with a questioning look. Did she? Grantaire nodded, very slowly coming off the chair to sit on the balcony floor. 

He pulled his phone out and texted Jehan. **Can you bring me a can of tuna?**

A few moments and then they sent him a sunflower emoji. Excellent. He inched his way as quietly as possible to the edge of the balcony, still trying not to spook the cat, who had moved to perch on the edge of the balcony near him.

He heard movement behind him as the cat looked up. Jehan was coming out of the apartment, a can in one hand. They were wearing board shorts and a shawl, their long red hair held back with a bulldog clip. “Hey, I brought you tuna but I thought you wanted time alone with your balcony fr-“

Grantaire shushed them, and Jehan spotted the cat. 

“Oh! Maggie’s back!” They stepped past Grantaire and scooped the cat up into their arms. The cat, Maggie apparently, meowed and then purred with all the motor power of a small engine. 

A laugh burst out from Enjolras as Grantaire sat on the floor, dumbfounded. He stared up at Jehan who just looked down at him innocently, and then handed him the can of tuna. This just served to send Enjolras into a bigger laughing fit, until he was bent over with his arm around his stomach.

Grantaire couldn’t even be mad, when it caused Enjolras to look like that.


	10. Day 10

“Okay so why are we doing this?” Grantaire asked as he set out a towel on the balcony.

Enjolras looked up at him, from a half-unrolled yoga mat. His hair had been put up with a head band like he had come out of the 80s, but it still fell in front of his eyes a little. “Because I thought it would be fun, and Courf gets a little too into it for me.” He straightened a little, “Uh, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I just thought-”

“Hey, Enj, it’s fine.” He interjected. “I already got dressed up.” He grinned, gesturing to his rainbow tights. “Might need some direction though.”

Enjolras smiled, “Sure.” He finished unrolling his mat and leaned over to turn on his phone’s music. Whitney Houston’s Dance with somebody started playing from the speakers, as Enjolras sat in the centre of his mat. “Just copy me.”

He brought his heels together, his knees not quite managing to reach the floor, and stretched his arms out in front. Grantaire mirrored him, letting his knees touch the floor. He bopped a little in time with the music, which made the edge of Enjolras’ lips quirk as he stretched his neck.

Enjolras extended one of his legs, reached for his toes and grabbed his ankle. Grantaire copied him, wrapping his hand around the sole of his foot. Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

“I’m bendy.” He said, grinning.

Enjolras hummed, and pulled himself to his feet. “I can see that.”

He shook himself out as Grantaire stood up. And then said, “Okay, this is the technical part, ready?”

Grantaire nodded.

Enjolras turned up the music, and just jumped around, throwing himself into shaking and dancing his way across the balcony.

“Ohhh I wanna dance with somebody”

Grantaire was speechless for a long moment, and then he laughed and joined in with a whoop.

“I wanna feel the _heat _with somebody”__

The two of them dancing separately, together, on their balconies to Whitney Houston.

Until of course, the guy from the middle apartment came out glaring at them. Then they were both separately, together, apologising sheepishly and settling down to their stretches again. Enjolras grinned at him, still flushed.

_With somebody who loves me_


	11. Day 11

It was raining. Not the light drizzle, showers and then clear kind of rain either. It was as if the sky had opened above them. It was miserable, and so was he. 

There was no chance that Enjolras would be on the balcony today, and he couldn’t just sit out there hoping, Jehan would have his head. 

So he put on Netflix and half watched it, half sulked. Jehan was pottering around, deciding on dinner, as they pulled things from the back of the pantry. He got away with sitting there moping for about half an episode of Nailed it, before Jehan sat on him and wrapped their arms around him. 

“I know.” Grantaire said, “But it’s just a nice part of my day.”

Jehan burrowed their way closer. “You’re being silly. Just text him.”

Grantaire was silent for a long moment. And then he kissed the top of Jehan’s head and lowered them gently, but unceremoniously to the floor as they giggled. He went and put on his rain coat, grabbed the umbrella, and headed out onto the balcony.

It was horrible. Cold and windy and _wet_.

He called out, his voice being carried a little by the wind, but snatched away again a moment later. “Enjolras!”

He didn’t get a response for a few minutes, and Grantaire was very seriously considering going back inside to his Enjolras-less, but warm, apartment. Then the door cracked open a little, and Enjolras’ head stuck out from the room.

“Grantaire!? You _are_ out here. What are you doing?!”

“Enj, what’s your number?”

Enjolras blinked, and then said, “Of course. Phones. Why didn’t we think of that sooner?”

Grantaire grinned and shrugged, watching the water slide off of him. 

“Sorry sorry,” Enjolras said, realising again that Grantaire was standing in the rain. He recited his number and Grantaire grinned again, giving him a quick wave before running back inside. 

Jehan wrapped him in a towel, “You stand right there until you’re dry.” They said with a stern look that they then ruined by booping him on the nose and they went past to hang the rain jacket up to dry as well. 

Grantaire obeyed, keying in the number that Enjolras gave him.

>>Hi?

There was no response for a minute and Grantaire was worried that he was going to have to go back out there, then his phone chimed happily, almost making him drop it.

>>Grantaire?  
>> Yep, that’s me 😊   
>> Cool 😊

Jehan scoffed from where they were sitting on the couch. “You’re going to give me cavities with that look on your face, R.” They said.

Grantaire looked at them, and then dropped the towel and wrapped them in a big, wet, hug.


	12. Day 12

>>Hey Grantaire, its courf. Did you know that its Enj’s bday today??? 😉 😉😉  
>>!!

Grantaire was baking. He _really_ hoped Enjolras wasn’t gluten intolerant or lactose intolerant or birthday cake intolerant, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about that. Worst scenario, he and Jehan eat it.

From the way Jehan was looking at the little cakes, perched on the table like a cat waiting to strike, they wouldn’t mind that option.

“R, please.” They said, “He won’t even know. It’s fine.”

“Jehan.” Grantaire said sternly, “I am not letting you lick the bowl while I am still using it. We have been over this.”

“Grantaiiiiiiiire.” They said, but sat back and waited. 

“Worry not,” he said, “Cake will be had.”

It took 20 minutes, max, but from the look on Jehan’s face, you would have thought that they had wasted away.

“Come on then, let’s go.” He said, texting Enjolras.

>> Balcony?  
>>Sure!

He picked up the cake, and Jehan followed with 4 plates in one hand and a large knife in the other, grinning.

“Okay okay,” Grantaire said, sticking his head out to see a very suspicious Enjolras being pushed onto the balcony by Courfeyrac, “They’re here. Ready?”

Jehan nodded. “Ready.”

Out they burst, lifting the cake high and singing, “Happy Birthday to youuu”

Enjolras buried his head in his hands, his cheeks red, but Grantaire could see that he was smiling. 

“Happy Birthdayyyyy to youuuuuuuuuuu.”  
The final note carried, with a very loud harmony from Grantaire, Jehan, and the delighted looking Courfeyrac. 

Enjolras peeked out from his hands, and seeing that they were done, jabbed Courfeyrac in the side, who let out a yelp.

“You did this!”

Grantaire hid a smile. “Now now, naughty children don’t get cake.”

They settled down. Grantaire laughed. 

“Okay, send us the basket.” They did as bid and Grantaire started cutting the cake. “Oh, Uh, you’re not allergic to-?”

“No no,” Enjolras interrupted, “All good.”

“Awesome,” Grantaire said, relieved.   
He packaged two slices between the plates, put the in the basket and handed the knife to Jehan who gleefully cut themselves a piece while he sent the basket back over. Let them eat cake and all that.

“Ooooooh” Courfeyrac said as it reached their balcony. “I like you.”

“Aw shucks,” Grantaire said, clasping his hands together dramatically, “You’ll make me blush.”

“Well, you already did that to Enj here, so- Ow!”

“It’s my birthday, don’t be mean.” Enjolras said, accurately described by Courfeyrac. “Thank you for the cake Grantaire.” He added, sending him a bright smile.

Grantaire swallowed. “Sure, my pleasure.”

“Here, R.” Jehan said, pushing a plate in his hands.

“R?” Enjolras said, the fork halfway to his mouth.

“Oh,” Jehan said, sitting forward conspiratorially, “It’s a pun.”

“Oh?” Courf responded, mirroring them as he took a bite. “Oh damn this is good cake.”

It was good cake, Grantaire was proud. And even with their balcony time louder than usual, Grantaire was happy to see Enjolras enjoying himself. 

-

He was cleaning up, the kitchen just about returned to decency. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out.

>> Goddamn you R  
>> I just got the pun


	13. Day 13

“Hey, Grantaire, you still with me?”

He blinked, focussing back on Enjolras in front of him. “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

Enjolras’ brow furrowed, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He said casually, waving a hand dismissively, “just tired.” 

Enjolras hesitated, “Tell me to back off if it’s none of my business, but it’s okay to not be okay.”

Grantaire released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. “I’m not… not okay. I just feel like there’s cotton wool in my head today.”

Enjolras nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Do you- uh,” he made a frustrated sound, “Sorry, I’m not great at comforting people, I usually just give them a hug but obviously…”

“Yeah,” Grantaire gave him a smile, “Don’t worry about it, Enj. I’ll be fine.”

“What can I do for you?”

Grantaire thought for a second, “Tell me something nice.”

Enjolras sat back, obviously trying to think of something nice. “Hmmm. There is a creek near here, with a path that follows it all the way into the city. You can walk it if you’ve got the time, and in spring the edges are covered with flowers that just bloom around the path. In nice weather you can even sit by the side of the creek and watch the water move, and I mean at some parts it’s a bit gross, but for the most part it’s clear and you can see small fish. And dogs will run through it like they’re skating on the water, or just wade in to swim if they’re small enough.” He laughed, “Then their owners will groan and call after them, but you know that the dog has no regrets, the absolute joy on their faces as they run out soaked from tail to toes.” He smiled at Grantaire. 

“It sounds nice.” Grantaire said.

“It is, I’ll take you there one day after all this is done.” He blushed a little, “Uh, if you want,” he added hurriedly, “But it’s really beautiful. The world is really beautiful, R.”  
And in that moment, Grantaire supposed that it was. 

“I’d like that.”

Enjolras smiled and Grantaire didn’t exactly feel normal again yet, but he did feel…warm.

"Thanks, Enj."


	14. Day 14

Grantaire woke to a buzz from his phone. He blearily pulled it towards him, trying to focus on the too-bright screen.

>>Hey R, just checking in this morning. Feeling better?

Grantaire smiled sleepily to himself. 

>>Much better <3

He collapsed back into bed, and turned over, falling back asleep

***

“Fuck.” Grantaire said a few hours later when he was properly awake. He groaned into his hands, looking at the little “read” after his last message. “Fuck.” He said again.

Jehan, having heard him, popped their head around his door. They took in the image of Grantaire, head in hands, and raised an eyebrow, “I’m guessing that you’ve done something stupid.” 

Grantaire groaned again. 

Jehan sighed, “What is it?”

Grantaire just handed over his phone. Jehan scanned it and then looked up at him. “You’re a dork. Just go and talk to him. Balcony date and all that.”

“It not,” Grantaire retorted, “They’re not _dates_ , they’re just…”

“I swear to god, R.”

***

“But are you _sure_? Are you _sure_ you can’t come out with me?”

“Grantaire,” Jehan said firmly, “Go and be all cute so you can stop stressing yourself out. And then come back and tell me that I was right, and the best.”

Grantaire took a deep breath.

>>Hey, balcony?  
>> sure

***

Grantaire was shy in a way that he hadn’t been since the first time that they talked. He spent a lot of the time peering over his tea cup at Enjolras who seemed to be in a weirdly quiet mood as well.

“So I-"

“How did you-"

They both fell silent. “Please,” Enjolras said, “you first.”

“My text message this morning, you should know that I– I was barely awake when I sent it. I wasn’t…”

“Oh.” Enjolras said, “I see.”

“So, it’s fine that you don’t… um.” Grantaire continued, trailing off.

“Don’t what?” Enjolras prompted softly, “Don’t what, Grantaire?”

He made a frustrated noise, “That you don’t like me like that. I’m a big boy, I can deal.”

“Grantaire.” 

“No, it’s fine, I get it.”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said again, more urgently. 

He fell silent. Waiting.

Enjolras murmured something to himself, and then sat up straight. “I _do_ like you. I just, I didn’t know how to-"

“You what?” Grantaire said, buffering a little.

A short laugh escaped from Enjolras’ throat, “I like you too, R.”

“Oh.” Grantaire smiled, growing larger by the minute. “ _Oh_. Oh wait, I have to tell Jehan something.”

He got up quickly, casting a look back at Enjolras. Enjolras who _liked_ him. He was almost giddy with it. 

Grantaire stuck his head back into the apartment, “Jehan!” He called, “You were right and you’re the best.”

He heard a whoop and Jehan stuck his head into the room as well to grin at him. “Told you so. Now stop talking to me, and go talk to him.”

Grantaire did just that. 

***

>> Goodnight <3  
>> Goodnight R <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the fic proper. Thank you for sticking around! There will be an epilogue and some vignettes from Enj's perspective, so I hope you come back and visit for that. Let me know what you thought, and if you want any vignettes in particular, I will see what I can do :)


	15. After

The day that the quarantine ended was a sunny one. Grantaire thought that appropriate, and he could hardly imagine trying to celebrate in a day of rain. He’d still do it, mind you, but he would be a shit about it.

The day broke with a knock on the door and the arms of his friends around him. Grantaire ached with the feeling of it, oh god, to be able to hug his friends again. Joly and Bossuet sandwiched he and Jehan between them, holding on long and tight.

They laughed, just for the joy of it, and didn’t let go for a long time.

***

“What shall we do with the day?” Joly said, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“Outside, please.” Grantaire said quickly.

“Outside of course,” Bossuet agreed, “Brunch? I’ve missed brunch.”

Joly laughed, gesturing to the toast in front of him, “we’re eating right now, what are you talking about brunch?”

Jehan smiled serenely, “Tomorrow, we have plenty of time.” 

***

>>Balcony?  
>>No. Come over?

***

Grantaire knocked, his heart in his throat.

The door opened immediately, and there was Enjolras.

“Hi.”

He smiled shyly, “Hi.”

Enjolras stuck out a hand, “Pleased to meet you.”

Grantaire took it in his, “Pleased to meet you, Enjolras.” He pulled him forward into a hug that Enjolras returned enthusiastically, “really really pleased.”

Enjolras leaned back a little to look at him, opening his mouth to say something, and suddenly Grantaire was being pulled and then his arms were full of a grinning Courfeyrac.

“Grantaire!” He beamed, “Hello!”

“Hello, Courf,” Grantaire said laughing, and squeezed him tight. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Courfeyrac swooned and cupped Grantaire’s face. “Such a flirt, R.” He gave him two light taps, “But I’m not the one you should be flirting _with_.”

Enjolras poked him in the side, making him wriggle out of Grantaire’s arms. “Enough, Courfeyrac.”

“Alright alright,” he said, laughing, “Ask him then.”

Enjolras bit his lip, looked at Grantaire. “R, would you like to go to the creek with me?”

Grantaire nodded, “We’ve waited long enough.”

***

It was as beautiful as Enjolras had said, all the more beautiful for the company. The sun shone down on them and the creek sparkled in the light of it. He breathed deep, squeezed Enjolras’ hand a little tighter. 

“So,” Enjolras said, “What do you think?”

Grantaire looked at him, “Beautiful.”

Enjolras looked down, smiling shyly. “Um, should we go find a spot to sit?”

Grantaire nodded, “Sounds great.”

They descended from the path, finding a nice green patch in a bend of the creek. He had grabbed a blanket, and Jehan had pressed a basket of food on him as he left the apartment. 

It was ridiculously picturesque, like something out of a story. Grantaire unpacked the basket, regretfully letting go of Enjolras’ hand to do so. Enjolras scooted closer, pressing his side against him, warm and /there/ in a way he hadn’t been before. 

“Hi.” Grantaire said softly.

“Hi.” Enjolras replied in the same tone. 

“I like you a lot.” He said, relishing in the fact that he didn’t have to raise his voice to speak to him.

Enjolras hummed, “What a coincidence, I like you a lot too.”

Grantaire’s lips quirked, “Thanks for not thinking that I was a weirdo after I said good morning to you at what? 2?”

Enjolras laughed, “Oh no, I definitely thought you were a weirdo, I _still_ think you’re a weirdo, but-”

Grantaire pushed him, laughing, “so mean!”

“But,” Enjolras said again, talking over him, “I like that.”

“Oh,” Grantaire said, smiling. “Thanks.”

Enjolras squeezed his hand, “you’re welcome.”

***

When they returned home there was a man in the hallway. The guy from the apartment in between them. He took a long look at them, eyes darting to their still linked hands and then back up to their faces. 

“Oh thank god.” He said eventually, “Even after I had to listen to you two every day for two weeks, I still wasn’t sure you were ever going to get your act together.”

They blushed. Murmuring apologies and thanks and whatever nonsense they could think of until the guy huffed and waved them away. “Just, keep it down, will you? Now go. Enjoy the day”

They nodded furiously and hurried to Grantaire’s to do just that. 

“Sorry,” Enjolras said, “I’ve used up your day, you should have gone and seen friends, family.”

“Tomorrow,” Grantaire said, “We have plenty of time.” And they did, they _did_.


	16. Addendum

This is less of a chapter, and more of a notice. If you're after more content from this fic, please head over to the Balcony verse, where I will be posted scenes and vignettes from this universe. Thank you for sticking with the story, and I hope you will enjoy the extras <3


End file.
